I Love You Eli
by ClarkKentsgirl96
Summary: Eli is just getting over a broken heart. Sara is a shy Grade 9 who has been hurt in the past. Maybe they're just what each other need... Rated T for language and adult situations. I don't own anything except Sara
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This doesnt have much to do with Degrassi Now or Never, one reason is because it hasn't aired yet :p. I'm mainly writing this for a few reasons. #1 and the biggest one) I LOVE Eli! 2) I was so upset that Clare broke up with him I had to come up with a story where Eli finds someone who won't hurt him. And 3) I kinda wish Eli was real so he could be my boyfriend? Pathetic huh? So in this story, I based Eli's new girlfriend off me, which is even more pathetic! **

**So I don't really know where I'll end up with this story. It's summer, I'm bored and have a VERY overactive imgination. Chapters won't be speedy, since I'm in the middle of other stories, but if you like it, let me know. Ok here it is:**

**Eli's POV**

I walked out of Bullfrog's car with his help, feeling like a little kid again who needs to be driven to school. But I couldn't drive anymore, not cause I had a broken leg, I crashed Morty. For her, but it only made her hate me more. My heart ached more then my leg now.

"You sure you're ready to go to school today?" Bullfrog asked me. "I'm not gonna give her the statisfaction of not showing up, I'm not gonna let her know how much she hurt me." I explained to Bullfrog. He probably didn't understand, not many people would. For a while I thought I found people did, but I keep ending up loosing them.

But Bullfrog just gave me a pat on the back, it wasn't as sore as the rest of my body. "Give 'em hell." He encouraged me before getting back in his car and driving off. As I walked over to the handicapped entrance to the hellhole they call Degrassi, I could feel everyone stareing at me. I didn't care. I don't get bothered by what people think about me.

I hoppled through the handicapped entrance and slowly made the turn towards the front door. It was gonna take awhile to get to class, but that didn't get to me. It probably would've bothered Clare, but I was trying my hardest not to worry about her. I just kept walking stareing straight ahead, when I bumped into somebody. I was able to stay up, which was good. If I fell down it would take awhile to get back up. But the other person fell down. I looked down. All I saw was the top of the head of a brunette. Her hair was straight, medium-long, pulled back in a half ponytail. She had on the school uniforms that do nothing but refrain us from expressing ourselves. Slacks, a navy blue sweatshirt, and a polo that had a color that would idenfy whatever grade she was. But I couldn't see it.

She was picking up a few books that fell out of her bags. "I'm sorry, I would help but my leg kinda keeps me from kneeling down." I told the brunette stranger. "It's cool." She said not looking up until she finished picking up all the books. I notcied that title of the last book she put away. _A Night With the Walking Dead, _I read that last year. A little too much romance in it for my taste, but still a good book. Real dark, with a lot of fear.

Brunette stranger finally looked up at me. The first thing I noticed was her eyes, like I did with Clare. But hers were different. They were a mix of green blue and brown, almost hazel. Probably no history of lazer surgery. She had side bangs that hung next to her right eye. And I saw a small mole above her lip. It was...cute.

How come this was my first time seeing her? Then I saw her shirt color. Yellow, grade 9. She didn't look that young though. She had a poundering look on her face, what could she be thinking about?

"Um, sorry. It was more my fault. I was looking down to read a text from my mom." She said. "No need for excuses." I said and held my hand out for her to grab and get back up. She just looked at it at first, then finally accpected. Her hands were soft, and her nails were painted a dark cherry red. She was able to get up without a problem.

"Thanks." She said holding onto her bag. "Not a problem, just doing the right thing." I repiled. "Kinda like how they taught in grade school." She said, trying to make a joke out of it. "Well they say everything you need to know you learn in grade school." I said playing along.

Just then the first bell rang. Of course it was. "Uh, I better get going. See you in the halls or something." Brunette with a sense of humor said. "Most likely." I told her. "Kay." She then quickly walked into school. Guess I intimidated her.

But, for a Grade 9, she was pretty cool. Had some good taste in books, and it was easy to get lost in her eyes. If only I caught her name...

**Sara's POV**

Leave it to me to bump into a guy who already has a broken leg. But whoever he was, he was really cute. I've seen him around, I'm pretty sure he had a girlfriend though. The cute ones are always either taken or gay. And me being me, I was pretty shy, even if I didn't show it. I made up some stupid joke and ran outta there as soon as possible. At least he said we would see each other around, kind of. Just hoped I wouldn't bump into him next time.

**So there you have it. Pretty short, and... yeah. I normally hate but people do this, but please review, if you have advice I'll take it. Kay thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Grade 9 Brunette for the rest of the day. I know I'm in Grade 11, but how come I've never seen her before? There are the hallways and lunch. She just...came out of nowhere. It might be because I was caught up in Clare Country I was shut out from everyone else.

What bothered me more is that I didn't know her name. We had only talked for two seconds, but I could've at least asked for it. I kept coming up with names for her while I should've been paying attention in class. But coming up with names was more fun. She seemed the kind of girl that would have an old-fashioned name like Ameila or Charlotte. The name of a damsil in distress in one of the horror stories I like to read.

When I got to English I was ill-prepared to see Clare. She was sitting on a desk, talking to a girl I didn't even know she knew. She was smiling while she talked. Nice to see she was taking the breakup well. I tried to get away before she notcied me, but she turned her head, and her smile faded. I lifted my head in a "Hi there, remember me?" kind of way, keeping my expression as plain as possible.

Clare motioned to her "friend" to wait one second. Then walked over to me. Oh hell no. But I didn't show how much I was freaking out on the outside, I kept it all on the inside. "Um, hi Eli." Clare said, sounding like she didn't know what to say. "Hey," I said back.

"About the other night...I'm sorry but I just...can't be with you right now. You still need to get over things. Julia..." Why did she always have to bring Julia up? It was like her secret weapon or something.

"...And I'm kind of in the way. Maybe all you need is to be alone to think things over. Like us." She finally finished her rambling of excuses to let me have my word. Something she use to let me do that all the time. Now, it was usually her doing all the talking.

"Fine, I get it. No need to explain it to me again." I said cooly. "That's it?" She asked. "Yes. You wanted your space. Now you have it." I said walking away and sitting in my chair. I might've been cold about it, but so was she. And although was a part of me that still loved her, there was another part that knew I had to get over her, no matter how much it hurt either one of us.

Sara's POV

I'm not the kind of girl that falls for guys she just meets, but I really wanted to talk to the guy from this morning again. But I was way too nervous to. Whenever I meet a cute guy, I overthink everything. What I say, what I wear, how my hair looks. I guess it's normal, but I always end up saying something stupid or not making eye contact. And I keep tucking my hair behind my ear like I was always do when I'm nervous. I guess I was just gonna wait until I see him in the halls and let him run into me.

Eli's POV

English lasted awhile. I spent most of the time re-drawing the black Sharpie on my nails. When the bell rang, Clare was the first one out of the classroom. I saw her walking off with some big group of people. Guess now she's trying to surround herself with people other then me. That's so... Clare, but it was ok with me. Now I could do the same.

On a whim, I saw Brunette Ameila/Charlotte at her locker at the end of the day. She was putting different books into her bag now, except _A Night With the Walking Dead _was still one of them. Wanting so bad to talk to her, I walked over and used it to start a conversation.

"Hey, remember me? Crippled boy who crashed into you this morning?" I said getting her attention. She was surprised and looked up. Her mouth was open a little bit, but she closed it quickly. She cleared her thoart and tucked some hair behind her ear before talking.

"Um, yeah of course. And that was more my bad." She said and she kept changing her glance from me to her locker. Guess I intimidate her. It's...kind of cute. "I think we can both be at fault here." I said and quickly changed subjects.

"So, couldn't help but notice you have a copy of _Walking Dead_. I read that last year."

"Really? I'm renting it from the library, the waiting list for it is longer then you think." She answered taking it out of her bag and looking down at the cover. It's of the main character, Victor, holding his love Deliah after she's biten by one of the deamons. It's the climax of the book because Victor vowed to protect Deliah but failed. Kinda like how I did with Julia, and now Clare.

"I bought my own copy the day it came out. I'm kind of a fan of the author. He writes some good horror stories." I told her.

"This is my first time reading his work, someone told me about him. But I'm liking it so far, it would be cool to read more of his stuff." She said, finally looking me straight in the eyes. I got lost again in her almost hazel ones. "You should. He also has this way of adding in some romance into the stories without ruining them. You...like romance?" I asked.

"Call me a girl but...yeah." She repiled. "Well, I have copies of his books. I can lend some to you." I offered. Straight-forward and fast, but that's me. She didn't answer right away. She looked down into her bag and tucked more hair behind her ear. But she finally did. "Sure. That'd be...awesome."

"It be easier to let you burrow them if I knew your name." I told her. "Oh right, sorry. It's um...Sara." She answered. Sara. Old-fashioned, like I thought. But very common. But it suited her. "You sure about that?"

"Yes." Her face turned a light shade of pink and she tucked more hair behind her ear. "Well, just let me know when you're ready." I said and began to walk off. I'd say I handled that pretty well. "Wait!" She called and I turned around. "Already?"

"No, no. Just wanted to know your name." She said. "Eli." I responded. "Great, well I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"I'll be waiting." I said and began walking again. I finally found out her name and now had an excuse to talk to her again. Easier then I thought.

Sara's POV

I did it, I talked to Eli. But I made a total fool of myself. I kept tucking my hair and could barley look at him. But at least he was the one who talked to me. And brought up my copy of _Night With the Walking Dead. _He seems to really likr horror stories. He seems like the kind of guy that would. I like the one with romance, they add some light to the story. Eli's even gonna let me burrow some of the other books the author wrote. He really didn't have to. Maybe he likes me to...

But I can't have a boyfriend right now. I just...can't.

**Me again. Got bored today and I was watching the Degrassi marathon, so I wrote some more. Once again, if anyone has advice tell me. Does Eli act the way he does in the show? (If not what should I do to make him act more like he's suppose to?) Does their relationship seem realistic or rushed? I won't be mad if you don't like something I just wanna know. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eli's POV**

Cece picked me up from school, Bullfrog was probably doing the radio show. "Hey, Baby Boy. How was your first day back?" She asked when she saw me coming. I just shurgged my shoulders and answered, "Uneventful." That was an understatement, a big one at that too. But I wasn't in the mood for telling her about Sara yet.

She helped into shotgun and asked me how my leg was doing. "Fine, just can't wait to get this hunk of plastic off it." I told. "I know, but it's only a few more weeks." Cece reminded me. She started up the car and drove off. I put my head back on the seat and sighed. I should've been in a good mood. I got to talk to Sara, and now had a way of seeing her again. It might've been the fact my mom was back to picking me up from school.

"Hey, I have some news you might like." Cece said halfway into the ride. "What?" I asked. "I went to the mechanic they brought your hearse to after the crash. He said he could fix it up,"

"Thought it was hopeless." I interupted her. "That's what they thought, but most of the damage was on the outside. He can do everything that needs to and have it done in about two weeks. And insurance will cover most of it, so it won't cost much." Cece continued.

"I'm not sure I wanna drive Morty again." I admitted, stareing out the window and watched everything pass by. The stores, people, trees. I use to like it when I was younger. Right now, I wasn't effected by it.

"Why Baby Boy? You have so much pride in your hearse." Cece asked. "Just, not in the mood to anymore I guess." I'm pretty sure Cece knew it was one of the big causes of the breakup. "Does it have something to do with Clare?" She asked. I looked over at her, then back out of the window. That was enough of an answer for her.

"Baby Boy, I know you miss her, but you can't make her the reason to stop doing things you love, like driving your hearse. You have to do things that make you happy, it's the only way you can get over what happened. But you can't drive for a few weeks anyway, so you have time to think about it."

"Alright," I said dully. I knew that Cece was right. I was moping around all spring break. Just laying around in my room, listening to music that had depressing lyrics. At least I was getting over my hoarding problem and didn't make a wasteland out of my bedroom again. Clare helped me clean it up. At one point I worried who would help me if I had a relaspe.

But not anymore. I needed to let Clare know that my life can go on without her. Maybe, driving Morty would help, once I was able to again. And, maybe if I started talking to Sara more, it could help.

**Sara's POV **

I met up with my friend Justine after school at The Dot. I don't go there much. When I do, all I get is a muffin and a hot chocolate, since I don't drink coffee. Justine's addicted, even though she's only fourteen.

When I got there Justine was at a table waiting for me. She was reading one of her fashion magazines and sipping a latte. Justine had long curly blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face, flawless, unlike mine. I have a few zits on my forehead that I can hide with my side bangs. And I have a mole above my upper lip. It's pretty small, but still noticeable. I hate it.

When I walked in and the little bell rang, Justine looked up and motioned me to come over. I put my bag next to my chair and sat down. "Hey, how's it going?" She asked me. "Ok." I said shurgging. I was debating weather or not if I should tell her about Eli. She might get really excitied, like she always does when she finds out I like a guy, or get annoyed, depending on how things are going with her crush of the week.

A waiter came over and took my order. "Do you think this top would look good on me?" Justine asked holding up her magazine. I took a quick look at her. "Any top looks good on you." I told her, cause it's the truth. "Thanks, but it's not like I can wear it to school." She mumbled putting the magazine down. "I know, new dress code sucks." I agreed. I'm pretty sure everyone at Degrassi hates the uniforms.

"I'm gonna find an outfit that would look good on you." Justine stated and started flipping the pages. "I'm gonna start my homework." I said. I already knew as cute as the outfit Justine would pick out for me would be, it would also be way too pricey.

You're probably wondering why me and Justine are friends, cause so far we don't seem alike. Well, it's one of those friendships that start when you're young so you stick together. Besides, she is pretty nice and stays by you no matter what.

When the waiter gave me my order, Justine was still looking for an outfit for me and I was in the middle of my Biology homework. As I ate my muffin and drank my hot chocolate Justine and I stuck to the same tasks while having some small talk. I kept wondering if I should bring up Eli.

Once my hot chocolate got cold and I was halfway through my homework, Justine finally found an outfit. I have to admit, I would look good in it. "But I don't think I would afford it unless I saved up a year's allowence." I told Justine, even though she already knew. "You can always find something that looks the same but costs less. It's easy if you go to the mall." Said Justine. "Ture."

"Well I gotta get going." Justine said and started packing up her stuff. "Wait, can I ask you something?" I said stopping her. "Sure, go ahead." I can't believe I was really gonna say this.

"Do you know anything about a guy at our school named Eli?"

"You mean that freaky guy?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know, he's in Grade 11." I knew this by his red polo.

"That's him, please don't tell me you like him!" Justine begged. "How come? What's wrong with him?" I asked. Why was Justine freaking out? Eli seems like such a nice guy.

" 'Cause he's insane. My friend from Grade 10 Alli told me about him. Before the dress code, he would wear all black, he writes these really weird horror stories, he drove a hearse..."

"The kind of car they use to drive dead people in?" I cut her off. I was kind of tired of hearing her saying all this stuff about Eli. "Yeah, but he crashed it to get his old girlfriend back. That's the worse part: he's malipuative." Justine finally finished. I didn't know what to think.

I could see Eli wearing all black and writing horror stories, the hearse was kind of weird but cool; but the crashing it and malipuative part I was having a hard time believing. He didn't seem like he would be, at all.

"Well, I talked to him today, he was really nice and calm to me." I said defending him. "He seems like he is, but trust me, he's not. Just stay away, you can do better. Now I really have to go, see you tomorrow." Justine said and left. I didn't know what to do now. For the past couple of months Justine was waiting for me to like a guy. Now I do and she's not happy.

"Hey," Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw a guy wearing a Degrassi sweatshirt, his polo was purple, Grade 10. "Yeah?" Why was he talking to me? "Were you two talking about Eli?" He asked. "Yeah why?"

"I'm Adam, I'm friends with him. Don't listen to your friend. Eli's a cool guy, he just likes being different." He explained. "Oh, cool." I said. "Well I have to go, but I'll see you around." Adam said grabbing his to-go cup. "Ok, thanks for telling me that."

"No problem." He said and left. Now I had a problem, Justine was convinced Eli was a physco, but his friend Adam says he's cool, and he would know him better. Maybe it was a sign I shouldn't fall for a guy right now, but I still like him.

**So I like this chapter! I love Adam :). Alli, not so much, but I haven't decided if she'll be in the story yet. So please read, review, share, and...yup.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eli's POV**

Cece drove me to school the next morning, She asked if I thought about drving Morty again. I just told her yes but I still hadn't made up my mind yet. Today, it was raining. Not a heavy downpour, just a gentle pitter-patter. It was... calm, peaceful almost. Although it helped with how I was feeling, it didn't help me forget things weren't peaceful right now.

When we pulled put to Degrassi Cece offered to help me get into school, but I told her I would manage. I already need a ride to school, I didn't need my mother helping me into school too. "See you later, Baby Boy." Cece said as she drove away. Now that I was out of the car, the rain began to fall onto my head shoulders and cast (Which is ok to get wet) I could see little drops of water on my shirt. I stood there for a minute, enjoying it.

"Hey Eli, what's up?" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Adam heading my way. Adam is a good guy, even if he's really a girl. He had the hood part up on his sweatshirt to keep from getting wet. "Hey, Adam, not much." I said. "Aren't you going into school?" Adam asked. "Why should I? It's much more calmer out here." I answered.

"Very funny, c'mon let's go." Said Adam and started walking towards the school, I followed him. He even walked with me in the handicapped entrance, not caring about the stares people were giving us.

"Hey, so I was at the Dot yesterday, I overheard two girls talking about you." Adam told me about halfway into school. "Oh no, people were gossiping about me?" I said with a lot of sarcasm. Adam knows I don't care when people talk about me. "No seriously, there in Grade 9. One asked the other about you and she freaked out telling her all these reasons to stay away from you." Adam explained. Wait a sec, two Grade 9's?

"Wait, was one a brunette?" I asked. "Yeah, why do you know her?" Adam asked me. It had to be Sara. But why would she ask one of her friends about me? And now that they tried to convience her I was bad news, would she still wanna talk to me?

"Nevermind, it's not important." I lied. "Kay. But just so you know I told the brunette you're a good guy after her friend left." Adam informed me. "Thanks, you are too." I told him.

"Oh, and by the way her friend was kinda hot..." He added. "Are you serious, Adam?" I asked looking at him. By now we were in the school walking in the halls to our lockers. "What? I'm just saying," Adam defended himself. "Well, you can have her if you want, I'm not interested in someone I haven't even seen." I told him.

But I was, however interested in someone I have met, the other day. But I wasn't so sure now if she would feel the same way about me.

**Sara's POV**

It was raining the next day. Some people hate the rain, it can put them in a bad mood. Others love it, and go for long walks in it, even if it's really cold. Me, I don't really go either way. Sometimes rain is a good thing and is calming to just stare at through a window. Then there are the times when it sucks cause it ruins plans or just makes your day worse. But it's also use in a lot of romance movies to make a scene more dramatic, that's when it can be romantic.

Today, it was none of those things, it was just there. I walked into school and went to my locker to get my books for the next few classes. I was hoping to see Eli somewhere close, but he was nowhere in sight. Even if all those things Justine said about him yesterday were true, I wanted to talk to him.

"Hey," Someone called, I knew it wasn't Eli. I turned around to Justine coming my way. Instead of wearing slacks like I do, Justine wears the skirt and knee-high socks. She even makes the school uniforms look fashionable when she's wearing them. "Hey." I said and started getting more books out of my locker.

"Have you seen _Eli _today?" She said Eli like someone would say, Lord Voldemort, like it was not allowed. "No, the day's just started." I answered. "Well, just try to stay away from him." She informed me. "I can't tell if you're being protective or paranoid." I said slamming my locker shut and started walking toward class. She followed me.

"I'm being protective. I just don't want you getting hurt again." Justine said. I stopped in my tracks. She had to go and bring that up. Memories began flooding in. "Sara...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Justine said.

"It's fine, forget it. Maybe you're right, I shouldn't be liking another guy now." I told her and started walking to class. Maybe Justine was right, but I still liked Eli. This was really confusing, life at Degrassi is insane!

**Sorry this chapter was short, I'm also writing another story. But I hoped you liked it anyway. And Sara will later explain why she can't have a boyfriend and why she shouldn't like another guy later on, so stayed tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eli's POV**

I went through most of the school day without seeing Sara. But then once I went into English I had to see Clare, of course. She was sitting at her desk flipping through some paper. Probably one of her vampire romances, like she hasn't written enough of those already.

But as if her Eli senses went off, she turned around as soon as I stepped into the classroom. "Hey, Eli, so you're sure you're doing ok?" She asked me. "Positive." I assured her and sat down. "It's just you seemed really upset when I left the hospital." She said, not giving up. "Yeah, that's a normal reaction when someone breaks up with you," I told her. "But so is healing."

Just then, our teacher came in and it was time to start class. Good, I wasn't in the mood for talking to Clare right now. I'm doing a lot better, really. But everytime she tries talking to me I go back a step. Luckly talking to Sara has brought me back at least five.

When class was over, Clare didn't have a big group of people waiting for her. Just Alli. Now she is just... she just knows how to get on my nerves. When she saw me walking out of she shot me a look that said "I don't even know what she saw in you." I just shot her one back that said, "You're should know by now I don't care what you think." and walked away.

Then, as if by luck, I saw Sara walking out of a classroom. Thank God, someone sane to talk to. And I could find out if she took what her friend said seriously. I casually walked over to her. "Hey," I said to break the ice.

She turned her head. "Oh, hey Eli" She said. She hadn't changed much from yesterday. Still wearing the uniform, her hair still put in a half ponytail, and her makeup was the same. There wasn't much anyway. Just, eyeliner, mascera, probably some lip balm. I like the natural look though.

"How's the _Walking Dead _working for you so far?" I asked. "Good, I'm about halfway." She answered, the tucked some hair behind her ear. Sometimes when a girl does that too much, it gets annoying. On her, it was cute. She must've did it out of nerves, which was also cute. "Cool, so just tell me whenever you want one of the other books." I told her.

"Oh, thanks. Um do you read anything besides horror stories?" She asked me. "Not really, unless you count comics, but the ones I read are mostly horror too." I explained. "I haven't read a comic book in awhile." Sara admitted. "Why, too childish or something? Not all comics are superheros and cartoon characters you know." I said.

"No...no, it's not that. I just got into some books and stuff." Sara said. "Understandable. That's cool." I told her. Just then, her look gazed off to something behind me. I kinda wanted too turn around to see what she was looking at, but I didn't.

"Am I not amusing you?" I asked her. She then looked back at me. "What? Oh no I just thought I saw something." She said, kind of a lame excuse but whatever. "Well, you can, wander off now if you want." I said.

"You sure?" She asked. "Yeah, you probably have class and stuff." I said. "Yeah I guess I do. But I'll...talk to you later." Sara said and tucked her behind her ear again. She didn't do that as much as last time. "Is that a promise?" I asked. She paused.

"Sure." She finally said with a small smile. "Be sure to keep it." I told her. "I will. Bye." She said an walked off. I turned around to watch her. Some her hair flew back as she walked, and her strut was gentle. I noticed that she walked toward a blonde with a yellow polo and skirt on. It must be the girl Adam was talking about. The blonde said something to her and they walked off. But before they did, the blonde gave me some sort of...look.

**Sara's POV**

I was having a normal yet nerve-wracking conversation with Eli when I saw Justine over his shoulder. She gave me her "What the hell?" look. Uh-oh, I had to get out of there. But I wanted to keep talking to Eli, even if it was a little awkward. Luckly, he told me it was ok to go so I did, and walked right over to Justine.

"Please tell me you really weren't talking to Eli." Was the first thing she said to me. "Well, I was. But he was the one that came up to me." I explained as I started walking down the hall to my next class. Justine followed me as she said, "So, you got to get rid of him, didn't you listen to a word I said about him yesterday?"

"Yeah I did, and I really don't believe some of it." I told her. "Like what?" She asked. "Like...the whole crashing his hearse thing." I said. "Um, he seriously did that, I'm not lying. Where do you think he got that cast from?" Justine said. Crap, she did have a good point. I did wonder where he got that cast from, but I never connected it with the car crash. I guess I'm just that dumb, but I didn't really believe that he crashed his hearse in the first place.

I sighed. "Come on, Justine. You've been telling me for the past couple of months I've been mopping around. Maybe it's a good thing I'm starting to be friends with Eli." I said to Justine. "Ok, you cannot be serious when you say that! It's not a good thing, at all. If you start being friends with him things will only get worse." Justine said. She was acting like I was trying to become friends with a Hitler instead of some Grade 11 guy that didn't seem all that bad once you saw past the black hair, magic marker colored nails and the love of horror stories.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked Justine. "I'm just trying to be a good friend." She said. "Well you have a twisted way of showing it." I said to her and walked off.

**Sorry this is late, the past couple of days have been busy. But I'm about to start the next chapter, so stay tuned**


	6. Chapter 6

Sara's POV

I was mad at Justine, she has never flipped out like this before. I've known her for nearly ten years and this is the first time she's gotten this pissed off at me, seriously. I didn't have my last class with her and we didn't have plans to meet up at The Dot, so I didn't see her for the rest of the day, and I didn't see Eli either. Having that "fight" with Justine really made me wish I didn't stop talking to him. I don't care if Justine said he wrecked his car, he's a lot calmer then she is.

When I got home I did my homework in a rush. Then to calm myself down, I went into my dark room. That's where photographers delvop their film. You know, the room with the red lights, trays of water, photo strips and pictures everywhere. The red light use to give me bad headaches and I could never stay in there for too long, but I finally got over it, thank God.

Unless you don't see the obvious like I do, you can tell by now that I'm a photographer. I was in the photo club at school, but it's one of the few clubs they didn't bring back yet. Mr. Simpson's excuse is not finding a chaperone yet, and although most of the time I can handle his rules; that's the thing that makes me wanna punch him in the face.

I use basically every kind of camera to take pictures. The old-fasihoned ones where you have to look into the top, the kind where the photo comes out right after you take it, the digital kind most photographers use nowadays; and the one on my iPod Touch. Pictures can take up a lot of GB space, trust me.

I also take pictures of a lot of stuff too. But I like doing every day objects the most. A half-full bottle of Coke, converse with the shoe-laces untied, but I'll take a picture of anything really.

I spent about forty-five minutes in my dark room, delevoping some pictures I took last week at the playground. I was little annoyed when 2 out of the 9 I took had bad framing. But my Grandpa (who got me into photography) said not to let little stuff like that bring you done. That even Jimmy Olsen had trouble getting a good picture of Superman.

When I finished, I decided to get as far as _A Night With the Walking Dead _as I could, so I could finally burrow some books from Eli. I was just gonna ignore what Justine said for now. One part of the book made me stop reading for a second.

The girl in the book, Deliah got biten and knows she'll end up dying, and her boyfriend Victor says he has to tell her something while he still can. He admits that a few hours before this whole nightmare happened, he was unfaithful to her. In other words, he cheated on her. But he regreted it, and figured he could make up for it by protecting her, but he had now failed. And Deliah said to him, "Why don't you just put a knife through my heart right now?"

I put the book down for a minute. That line just made me have to stop. A silver tear slipped down my face. I hate cheating, I can't stand it when people on TV shows or movies or anywhere cheat. All it leads to is heartbreak.

But I finally picked the book back up. Later on in the story, just as Deliah is about to die, she forgives Victor for cheating. Even though I understood why she did, one part of my brain said, "Why would you forgive him?"

**This is short, sorry. I like it though because you get to know more about Sara. Next chapter will either be up later today or early tomorrow. Oh and what did you think about Now or Never last night. Drew and Bianca's story was really intense! Can't wait for the rest of the season, I wanna see Eli!**


	7. Chapter 7

Eli's POV

Now that I met Sara, talking to her was the only thing I was really looking foward to at school. Classes are time-consuming and boring, so is the work, and some people stir up too much drama, and for once I'm not talking about Clare. KC knocked up Jenna, and now whenever I pass him in the halls all I can hear is his complaining about how pricey diapers are and having to get a job. Whatever happened to no glove no love?

But yesterday after school I thought about how I made friends with Sara. I'm glad I met her, so far she seems more relaxed then...other people. But I also went a little too far ahead, and thought about what happened if things never worked out between us. I don't wanna be alone, like I was before I met her. So I figured I should start talking to old friends more.

The next day in the halls I caught Sav, he's a cool guy, but we don't talk much. We went to a Dead Head concert once, but that was the only time we really hung out. So I figured "What the hell?" and walked over to him. "Hey Sav," I greeted him. Sav looked over and smiled.

"Hey Eli, how's it going?" He said. I shurgged. "It's going." I said. "How's the leg?" He asked pointing down at my cast. "Getting better." I informed him. "Good."

He paused for a minute. "Hey, I heard about you and Clare. Sorry bro."

"How'd you hear? The old rumor mill?" I asked him. "No, my younger sister told me." He said honestly. I rolled my eyes. "Figures." I said.

"But, I just want you to know that I know how you feel. Holly J broke up with me before Spring Break." Sav informed me. What? How come I hadn't heard about this? It must've been because I was mopping about Clare. At least I knew now I wasn't alone. "Sorry, I didn't know." I said. "It's ok, not many people do, I'm trying to keep it on the down-low. But, I'm going to college in the fall. There will be a bunch of new girls for me to date." Said Sav.

"That's true, but we should keep in touch." I told him. "Yeah, definatley. Just text me sometime." Sav said. "I will."

"Cool, well I should get going to class." Sav said pointing down the hall. "Oh, right. Well see ya round." I said. "Yeah." Sav said and began walking down the hall. Great, now what?

Class I guess. So I went to class, then the one after that and the one after that. I hate this route they put us in. But then on my way to class after lunch, I saw Sara in the hall. And she saw me too, and walked over to me. Great, that meant she wanted to talk to me.

"Hey," She said once she apporched me. "Hey." I said back. "So I'm almost done with _Walking Dead, _I'll probably finish it tonight." She told me. "So...now you come to me to steal one of my books to past time once you do finish?"

"Hey, you're the one who offered to lend me some." Sara said playfully pushing me. Was she trying to flirt with me. "Oops, guess I forgot. My mistake." I said following her lead. Sara quitely laughed.

"So, what books do you have?" She asked me. "Well there is one I have, it recently came out. Called _Blood in the Tracks, _but it might be too _dark _for you." I answered. "Who are you too judge what's too dark for me?" Sara asked putting her hand on her side to add some attitude. "Why do you want to read it?"

"Maybe I do." Sara answered. Just then some Grade 9 girl with blonde hair swooped in. She was wearing an oversized jacket that was way too patterny and had a huge bag on her side that must've cost more then the textbooks inside.

"Hey Sara." She said ignoring me. I hate girls like this. "Um, hey Justine." Sara said. "So, I got some good news. I talked to that guy from indoor track you told me you thought was cute the other day. He said he's into you." Justine said with a voice that was like nails on a chalkboard to me. And what she said hurt even more. Sara liked some guy? From indoor track? Was she just playing me the whole time? Figures I fall for a girl that would hurt me, again.

"Oh." I accidently said out loud. Sara and Justine looked over at me. Sara looked back at Justine. "Um, Justine I'm kinda talking to someone right now." She said to her. "That's ok, I gotta get to class anyway." I said and started to turn around. "Wait, about that book..." Sara said. Did she really think I was gonna give it to her now?

"Um yeah, we'll see." I said and turned around and walked away, hoping I wouldn't have to talk to some player anymore.

Sara's POV

I really cannot believe Justine these days! I saw Eli in the halls today, and finally got the guts to go up to him and talk to him first. I even tried flirting with him a little bit, and he didn't seem to mind. Then Justine jumped into our conversation and made up some story about some guy on the indoor track team I had to hots for. What is her deal?

"What is wrong with you?" I asked her once Eli was out of sight. "I'm helping you, you'll thank me later." Justine answered. "How are you helping me? All I'm doing is trying to meet someone new, you've been telling me to do that for months! Now that I finally do you freak out." I exclaimed.

"I didn't tell you to go start making friends with some lunatic. Trust me, in a few days you'll forget all about him." Justine said keeping calm, like it was no big deal.

"That's where you're wrong. You've been wrong the whole time. You're such a...bitch!" I yelled letting my anger out and walked away. Justine called my name, but I didn't listen. She just ruined my chances with Eli, and she's suppose to be my best friend. This is why I sometimes literally can't stand my life.

**This is very late! I'm sorry I was on vacation! Please forgive me more is on the way! BTW who else thinks Imogen is insane! She better leave Eli alone or Sara's coming after her :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! I know, I know, this took WAY too long. I'm not gonna come up with any excuses, just a quick apology. Sorry. Enough talking here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I didn't talk to Sara for a few weeks, I wanted to, but just seeing her in the hallways hurt. Why do every girl I find that I feel like I can get close to in one way or anther just…slips away?

I started having breakdowns, one minute I'd be fine and telling myself I could handle my feelings and the next thing I knew I'd be angry and acting like a monster. My parents realized how bad it was getting when I threw my laptop on the floor and snapped it in half. They took me to my therapist and I got diagnosed with bipolar disorder.

I was a little scared at first, then things started to make things, then I couldn't help but wonder 'What would Sara think of me?'. I got put on some medications, and started seeing my therapist more. I use to not like talking to her, I felt like I could handle things on my own and be independent. But once I actually started to it helped. And she told me if I continued with what I was doing I could live a normal stable life, which made me feel a lot better.

After a few weeks Morty was alive again, but I still couldn't drive him with the hunk of plastic on my leg (which would come off soon hopefully). I wasn't even sure if I wanted to yet.

And finally the day came when I got my cast off. I relived. I had to get use to walking without it again, but I was able to adjust quickly. The next day when I was leaving for school, I thought of walking. But the weather said rain later on. Morty was right there .

I really do love my car, which is something not many teenagers can say. But it had so many bad memories. Julia dying, Clare breaking up with me. What if this thing was like a bad luck charm? I don't know why but I decided to drive it to school.

**Sara's POV**

It was a few weeks after the incident with Eli and Justine. I haven't talked to either one of them since. Justine was pissed for a few days, but then she started making me jealous by hanging out with other friends. She made sure to laugh or talk extra loud when I walked by in the halls. It didn't bother me. I don't know why I stuck with her for so long. She could be supportive at times, but other then that, she would either be more concerned with her problems or just brought me down during mine.

Eli on the other hand, I kinda missed talking to him. I was just starting to get to know him, and _like _him, a lot. Normally when I stop talking to a guy I like I get over him after a few days. But with Eli, I wasn't. And I never really saw him in the halls anymore. He disappeared just as fast as he magically popped into my life.

But then I was walking into school one morning, when in the corner of my eye I saw a strange black car. I turned my head to see a hearse. Justine mentioned that was the kind of car Eli use to drive before he crashed it. So I waited to see if he was the one driving. It stopped and the driver door opened. He was. He slammed the door shut and then turned around.

Our eyes met for a second. I quickly turned around and walked into school. Well that was awkward. Was it always gonna be like this now? I hoped not, I kinda hated it.

**Eli's POV**

I don't see Sara in weeks, then I catch her staring at me before she runs off. Was she trying to avoid me now or something?

Sure enough, it started raining during the school day, hard and heavy. I was kinda glad I drove Morty today. I began driving out of the school student parking lot, and had to look both ways before turning. When who do I see standing on the sidewalk?

Sara.

She had her hood up to keep from getting more soaked then she was already becoming. I had a cell phone by her ear. She put it in her pocket after a few seconds before groaning.

Should I offer her a ride? It seemed like she might need one. But we haven't talked for a while so would it be…awkward. But I didn't wanna just leave her there to get poured on. Maybe her ride was just late. But…it couldn't hurt to ask.

I rolled down my window. "Need a ride?" I called to her. She looked over at me as if she didn't believe I was talking to her. "Need a ride, _Sara?" _I added.

"You sure?" She finally asked.

"Would you rather get poured on?" She thought about it for a second, then finally walked over. She opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. She shut the door and rolled the window up for me. She took off her hood and let her brown hair flow out of it, then began searching for a place to out her bag, since mine was taking up most of the space up front.

"You can just throw it back there." I told her. She then looked behind her, to the never-ending back. She looked unsure. "There's no dead bodies back there, trust me." I joked. She finally just dropped it close by her and I began to drive.

There was an awkward silence between us for awhile. Sara stared out her window watching the raindrops roll by and I drove. I could've turned my music on, but I wasn't sure if she liked listening to punk-rock.

"So…what happened to your ride?" I finally asked. Someone needed to start a conversation. She looked over at me.

"Missed my bus and my mom wasn't answering her phone." She replied.

"It'll be worth it to get your license." I told her.

"Tell me about it." She said. I then thought of something.

"You know, it would be easier to take you home if I knew where you lived."

"Oh right. Um…my neighborhood is just a few more blocks straight down, you can just drop me off at the opening." She explained.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just drop you off at your driveway?"

"It's fine, I'm one of the first houses. 'Sides, if my mom is home, I don't know how she'll react to me getting out of a hearse." She brought up.

"Oh right." We didn't say anything for awhile. Sara finally pointed out her window.

"My neighborhood is right here." I pulled over and stopped. She sat there for a second.

'Aren't you gonna get out?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry, just blanked out for a sec." Sara said then went for her bag. Some papers fell out. "Damn it." She muttered. She picked a few up. I took a closer look at them. They looked like pictures. I picked one up. It was of an old run-down swing-set. Black and white. One swing was hanging by one string. It looked…cool.

"You took this?" I asked.

"Y-yes." She answered putting the others in her bag.

"With a film camera?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's really good. you got some talent."

"Thanks." She said taking the compliment…and tucking some hair behind her ear. It was quiet for another minute.

"So…are we past this whole "Not Talking" phase?" I finally asked.

"I guess. But…" Nothing good ever comes after but. She stopped for a second."

"What's your excuse?"

"I do wanna talk to Eli. And be friends and… stuff. But I have a past. A very long, messed-up and kinda heartbreaking one. There's just a lot you don't know about me. And…I need to take some time off before I can get close to someone again." She vented and explained. Although it kind of hurt to hear her say that, I knew exactly where she was coming from. I was in the same position as her.

"Sara," I said, she looked at me straight in the eye. "I know what you're going trough more then you think. Trust me, I have a past too. And I know people talk about me, but there's a side nobody knows about. And it may take awhile, but I'd willing to tell you about it someday." I opened up to her. She looked at me for a second.

"Thanks Eli. But can we be friends for awhile before we go any farther?"

"No problem."

"Thanks." We stared at each other for a second. I was tempted to do something. Hug her, maybe even…kiss her.

"I should probably leave now." She finally said.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." She answered before getting out. As awkward as that conversation was when you think about it, I'm glad we were talking again. And that we both agreed we weren't ready to go anywhere past friends yet. I did like Sara, but I was willing to wait.

I was beginning to start driving home when I noticed, she left her picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it worth the wait? Hope it was, let me know. Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sara's POV**

I was happy Eli and I were finally talking again. It was still a little awkward, but it was better than not taking to each other. So for about a week or so, we were friends. If we passed by with each other in the halls we would say "Hey" to one another, we had some conversations , and just got to know each other a little better. After awhile though, I couldn't help but want to be more than friends. But at the same time, I was worried about getting hurt again. Even though Eli didn't seem like the kind of guy that wouldn't. purposely hurt his girlfriend, once you get hurt once by someone you really care about, and thought they cared about you too, you can't help but worry it's gonna happen again.

I also knew Eli probably wouldn't make the first move, if it was ever going to happen, I'd have to be the one to start it. I just didn't know how.

But a few days later he came walking up to me in the hall in the morning, and he seemed to be in a good mood. "Is there something you're so happy about?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"Yeah. This." He answered and handed me a flyer. It was from the local bookstore. An author, Susan Hill, was gonna have a book signing for her book, _The Woman in Black _and afterwards there would be a special of the movie that has Daniel Radcliffe in it.

"You're going to this, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, it's a great ghost story, have you read it?"

"Um, I was thinking of seeing the movie but never got around to it." I was somewhat lying when I said that. I saw commercials for the movie and thought it looked good, but I didn't really wanna see it. I can handle horror stories, but not horror movies. Probably cause imagining something isn't as bad as actually seeing it sometimes. I've seen a few and that was enough for me.

"Well, do you wanna come?" Eli asked.

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Sure. And you can finally see the movie."

"The only problem I would have is that I would keep thinking Daniel Radcliffe is still playing Harry Potter." I joked. Eli chuckled.

"Yeah he kinda got saddled with being known with that part for the rest of his career." He paused. "So is that a yes?"

I thought about it for a minute. Was this a date? Or just hanging out? I could never tell with this kind of things.

"Sure, I'll go."

"Great, it's Saturday night, I can pick you up, be ready by 6:00?"

"No problem." I answered. The bell rang for first class.

"Great see you later."

"See ya." Then Eli walked off. I couldn't believe it. I was gonna watch a horror movie with the guy I liked, and it would possibly be a date. And I was gonna be scared out of my mind.

**Eli's POV**

I picked Sara up on Saturday night at six sharp. I wasn't really sure myself if this a date or not, and was worried what Sara might think it was. Would she be all dressed up? It was just a casual event. But as a I rang the door and she stepped out, she had on a flowy white shirt under a black leather jacket, skinny jeans and black boots. She was dressed nice but at the same time casual. It my first time seeing her out of uniform. She looked…stunning.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I answered back.

"Um, where's your hearse?" She asked.

"Oh right. I parked it down the street, cause I remembered how you said your mom might be freaked if she saw it in the driveway." I answered.

"Oh right." Sara said with a smile. "Well we better walk over and get in, we don't wanna be late."

"Right." I said.

Earlier on that day, it rained. It stopped by now, but everything was still wet. Thinking Sara might slip in her boots (Which were kinda tall) I held my arm out for her to grab onto. She looked at it for a minute like she wasn't sure what to do, but then finally linked on. We walked over to the hearse and I opened the door for her. If this wasn't a date I was sure acting like it was.

As we drove to the bookstore we didn't talk too much, just a little bit here and there. We showed up a few minutes early. The bookstore wasn't too crowded, but there was a good number of people there.

"So is Susan Hill a popular author?" Sara asked.

"Not really, but her writing is really good." I told her.

We stood in line for a few minutes talking about other books and authors we liked. Sara mostly liked romance novels, but I have to admit they were all well-written ones. And she didn't mention in vampire-romance ones, which was a plus.

We finally got to the front of the line. Susan Hill was sitting at the table with a pen in her hand ready to sign. She said hello, asked for a names then signed out books. Typical book signing.

Sara and I then walked over to the building next door where the movie was being shown. We chose seats in the middle but closer to the front than back.

"You ready for this?" I asked Sara, who I couldn't help but notice seemed somewhat nervous. She looked over at me.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Only if you are." I answered. Just then the lights dimmed and Sara took a deep breathe. Bracing herself. I had a feeling she was gonna get scared, but I was ok with that.

**Sara's POV**

The movie was freaking sketchy. Literally every two minutes something would pop out at you. It was really jumpy, you never got to calm down. But I have to admit, it was a good horror movie. The acting was good, there was an actual plot, and there was a somewhat happy ending. I was now looking forward to read the book.

I was screaming, but Eli didn't really seemed phased. But he's already seen the movie and doesn't get freaked out by much anyway. At one point though, I totally freaked out and reached for Eli's hand. I held it for about five seconds before I realized what I was doing, then let go. But Eli didn't seem to mind.

"So, I would ask what you'd think but by the way you acted I can tell how you felt." Eli said as we were walking back to his hearse. I giggled.

"Hey, I liked it, it was actually really good."

"For a horror movie?"

"For any movie. And it's good for you to get scared once in awhile."

"Yeah I know what you mean." We then made it to Eli's hearse, and he opened the door for me again. We continued talking bout the movie.

"So did that pump you up for reading the book?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not starting it tonight." I said making Eli do his little chuckle. We made back to my house and I let me walk me to my front porch.

"So other then being scared straight, did you have a good time?" Eli asked staring down at me.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty fun?"

"Good."

I can't help myself anymore, I had to ask.

"So…was this a date?" Eli was silent for a moment.

"That depends, did you want it to be?"

"I…I guess."

"Then it was a date."

"Alright." I said. Eli then hugged me, he pulled me in pretty close. I began to hug back. I couldn't help but inhale his scent in, as weird as that sounds. But he smelt nice, and his touch made me feel safe.

"I'll see you Monday." He said when the hug ended.

"See you, Eli." He then began to walk back to his hearse. As I watched him I heard myself say under my breathe, "I'll miss you."

**Late again, sorry, I really need to get better at this. Anyway hoped you liked it. And if you haven't seen Woman in Black yet you should. I normally don't like horror movies but it was actually a great movie :) Anyway I hope the next chapter is up soon! **


End file.
